With widespread use of mobile terminals such as smart phones, almost everyone in modern life owns a mobile phone. At present, mobile phones generally use fingerprint identification technology which may be applied to various aspects such as unlocking a mobile terminal, mobile payment and the like.
Optical fingerprint identification technology is widely applied to various fingerprint identification components of mobile terminals due to advantages such as good stability and high identifying sensitivity. Generally, an optical fingerprint identification component includes a light source and an optical fingerprint detecting component. An image-forming principle for the optical fingerprint identification may be described as follows. The light source emits a light, the light passes through a displaying screen surface pressed with a fingerprint and then may be reflected to the optical fingerprint identification component, the optical fingerprint identification component receives the reflected light and converts the light into fingerprint data for processing, such that a fingerprint image is formed. A principle of fingerprint matching refers to that the optical fingerprint identification component matches the formed fingerprint image to a pre-stored fingerprint image, so as to acquire a matching result.
However, the reflected light received by the optical fingerprint identification component may be easily affected by external ambient light, leading to a deviation of the collected fingerprint data, thereby affecting the fingerprint matching result.